1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bra structure, and more particularly to a bra with a steel wire being fixed onto a groove channel of a breast cup when a die casting machine molds the breast cup at a high temperature twice; the outer rim of the breast cup requires no additional seaming of a bent tube for inserting the steel wire so as to not only save the labor time and cost for manufacturing, but also improve the appearance of the entire bra.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, a traditional bra, as indicated in FIG. 7, has a ring-shaped bent tube (20) seamed respectively on lower cup rims (101) of two breast cups (10); the bent tube (20) has a steel wire (30) inserted therein; a tube opening (201) of the bent tube (20) is seamed to make the steel wire (30) support on the lower rim of the breast cup (10) thereby eliminating the breast shape of the bra to deform due to insufficient firmness.
However, the abovementioned conventional bra has the following drawbacks:
1. It is necessary to seam the bent tube (20) onto the lower cup rim (101) of the breast cup (10) for inserting the steel wire (30); therefore, it takes extra seaming labor and time for mass producing the bra thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.
2. For facilitating the seaming of the tube opening (201) of the bent tube (20), the steel wire (30) inserted inside the bent tube (20) does not fill in the entire bent tube (20) completely. Therefore, the tube opening (201) areas at two ends of the bent tubes (20) have no supporting function and that causes the support of the breast shape of the bra become incomplete.
3. The bent tube (20) seamed on the lower cup rim (101) of the breast cup (10) destroys the entire external view and aesthetic of the bra.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to position two steel wires inside two breast cups of a bra into two groove channels at lower rims of the breast cups through using a die casting machine to mold at a high temperature twice without seaming and inserting for fixing so as to save the labor time and cost for manufacture and to enable the steel wires affixed closely to the breast cups to support the breast shape of the bra more completely.
To enable a further understanding of the structural features and the technical contents of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.